Dreams
by Merlinians
Summary: Morgana is having a nightmare when she wakes up screaming when Merlin comforts her in her time of need. [My first story about Mergana. Set around season 1 or 2]
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Comment! It will be very short so tell me if you like it! Morgana's dreams will be in bold!**

* * *

Morgana woke up screaming as she looked around the room. She was sweating and cold. The door to her chambers flew open as merlin walked in. He was walking around the castle when he heard her screams. Merlin looked at her slightly scared to see her like this. He walked over to where she lay on the bed, crying as he hugged her. He knew of her nightmares as was aware she needs comfor. Merlin reached down sat on the bed and hugged Morgana and she cried into his shoulder. Merlin was her friend and he was always there when she needed him. When Morgana started to calm down she looked at him as their eyes met. Neither of them knew what to do, so they sat there looking into eachother's eyes. Merlin looking into Morgana's green eyes and Morgana looking into his blue eyes. Merlin decided to break the silence.

"Morgana, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Morgana was happy Merlin was there but she couldnt get words out of her mouth. He knew how she felt and got closer to her as they hugged again. When Gwen finally walked in she took over, caring and aiding Morgana. Merlin left the room looking at her kind of shocked. She looked at him wall Gwen had her back to the both of them and smiled. He left from her chambers happy her took that late walk. He wondered what her dream was about.

**Morgana ran, faster and faster but her tiny legs couldn't cary her any farther. She fell to the ground as the dragon that was chasing her landed on the ground next to her. The huge beast looked down Morgana as he spoke with his scatchy, rough voice. "You have tricked me for the last time Morgana Pendragon." He roared as the sound of his voice made her tremble. The dragon let out a line of fire shot at her as she saw light, nothing but light. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed there were some flaws in my last one so I'll check more on this one! thank you to the two people that followed and made favorite. Also sorry it took my a while to post this. I had no clue hhow to post chapters but i finally know how now!**

* * *

Merlin went back to his small room trying not disturb Gaius on the way in. He thought about holding Morgana and how warm she felt. He tried to sleep but just kept thinking about Morgana. Merlin loved how she felt comforted in his arms. He just kept thinking and didnt fall asleep that night. He wanted to know how Morgana was but didn't know how would ask without Arthur questioning why he was in her chambers that late in the night. The next thing he knew he saw the morning sun shine through his window. Gaius went into his small room and noticed how sleepy he looked.

"Did you get any sleep last night? You look terrible! Anyway forget about that Arthur will have your head if you aren't there to give him his breakfast."

Merlin got up forgetting about the prince. he ha almost forgot why he was in Camelot. He got up putting on a clean shirt, pants, and grabbing his jacket off the hook. He took his fingers through his hair some what making it look less ratty. The servant ran through the castle running into the kitchen to grab the prince's breakfast. When he got to Arthur's chambers he opened the door finding that Arthur was already up but not dressed. He noticed he bed was more a mess than normal and as he set his food on the table.

"Is his royal prattness actually up nefore his servant got him up? Does that mean he will be getting his own breakfast?"

"Merlin, shurt up. The only reason I'm up is because-well i don't really know but give me my breakfast. Don't think i can't smell it" Merlin roled his eyes taking the cloth off the meal. Arthur walked to the table and started chowing down on the meal as Morgana walked in still in her nightgown. Merlin looked at her, still worried about her and seeing that she looked worse then him (tired wise) he knew she wasn't okay. He smiled at her slightly as she looked at him, happy to see him. Arthur ruined their moment. "So morgana-" He couighed choking on his food "what bring you to my chambers this time of moring?" He was trying to get that piece of sasauge down. Look at _her._ _Even though she just woke up she's still beautiful._ Merlin didn't want her to say anthing but she did. He didn't know if she would say something about last night or not.

"I'm here to see Merlin."

Arthur looked at her shocked. _Why would Morgana want to see my servant? He's nothing to her._ That's what Arthur thopught at least. Morgana relized she was starting to develop feeliungs towards Merlin. She didn't know if it was his raven hair, his blue eyes that looked like a storm over water, his sweet smile. or the way he comforted her the night before. She had no idea why but she just started turning red everytime she saw him.

was still in her nightgown. That's when Merlin walked to the door to allow Morgana and him to leave so she could talk to him. That's when Morgana took his hand as both of their cheeks turned bright red. Morgana walked him to her chambers then opeing the door and letting him in. They both walked in as Morgana shut the door. She looked at him letting go of his hand and jumping into his arms. She started crying. She didn't know why she trusted him but she felt something trhat just clicked.

Merlin hugged her relizing it must of been something about last night and her dream. He drew back from the hug and led her to her bed. He smiled at her as her eyes were big and puffy from the crying. "Merlin my dream-IT WAS TERRIBLE." She fell into him as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "Morgana tell me what happened. If it's too painfull-" Morgana cut him and looked up at him. "no, it's fine. I was running, but i was full of hatred. I was scared then a dragon came and said my name as Morgana Pendragon. He said 'you have tricked me for the last time' then burned me. All i saw was light." Her eyes started to water again from the pain of the dream. That's when Merlin wondered why she hadn't come to Gwen but to him for her problem. He looked at her then look her hands. "Morgana it was just a dream. Nothing more. Your safe now." She smiled at him slightly when Merlin had this burning desire to kiss her. He had to fight it when noticed how close together they were to eachother. She looked at him then noticed him admiring her face. she blinked as a loose tear fell from her eye. Merlin took his thumb andd gently whiped the tear away. Morgana smiled at him then took the hand that he whiped the tear with and put it on her face. Morganna looked at his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat then merlin relized what she was doing. Morgana liked Merlin. Merlin leaned in and kissed her gently but Morgana turned into something more.

The door opened to a familar voice. "MERLIN-MORGANA?!"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I'l try to post soon. **


End file.
